


Imouto

by normalpanchan



Series: Through the Eyes of a Kid [4]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Fluff, Gen, brief Morgana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 13:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normalpanchan/pseuds/normalpanchan
Summary: Goro spends time with Ann's daughter.





	Imouto

“Then, SHA-WOOM! The Phantom Thieves escaped, just cutting it close!”

“Wooooooooow!” the small girl said in awe. “Big Bro, Big Bro! Tell me another!”

“Next time, Asa-chan.” Goro denied.

“Noooooooo…” she pouted.

Goro giggled a bit. It’s always amusing to him to see Asako pout. She’s basically his little sister, even though they aren’t related. Only relation is that her mom is friends with his parents.

He remembered when Ann, or Ann-tee he calls her, was pregnant with Asako; He was so confused. Goro thought she was getting fat until his mom explained it all. Months went by until one day, his parents got called to the hospital. He was told by Haru that they went to help Ann-tee. And when they went, he sees Asako for the first time.

Asako, back then, was small and she slept...a lot. She was very whiny as well, which he hated. But as she grew, he started to like her. They played with each other a lot whenever they visit one another, play with Mona, and, when Asako entered preschool, play Phantom Thieves with his friends and tell stories about them to her. She even calls Goro Big Bro when she learned the word at school.

_*knock knock*_

Goro heard a knock on the door. “I think that’s your mommy.” Asako pouted once more. He saw that Morgana got the door with him jumping on the doorknob and unlocking it. Once unlocked, a familiar face enters in.

“Heyyy!” It was Ann. “Thanks, Mona, but where’s Ryuji?”

A meow.

“Ugh, and _he’s_ the one that’s supposed to be the babysitter.” she said, slightly upset. “But, as long as the kids behaved…”

She walked to where Goro and Asako were and bent down to her daughter’s height. “Asako, time to go home.”

“But I wanna stay!” the little girl whined. “Big Bro was gonna tell me more Phantom Feeves stories!”

“He can tell more another time, pumpkin,” she looked at Goro. “But the way, did Asako behave good?”

Goro responded. “She did, Ann-tee!” He looked at a pouting Asako. “...until now.”

Ann chuckled. “Well, good.” She picked up her daughter into her arms and onto her right arm. “Tell your dad that I stopped by already to pick her up.” She turned to Asako. “Asako, say bye bye to Goro-chan and Mona.”

She was still pouting.

“Asako, you’ll see them again next week. Now come on.”

Still.

Ann sighed. “Well, I _was_ going to treat you to ice cream since you behaved so well today, but looks like someone’s not getting any~”

Her tune changed instantly. “Bye, Big Bro! Bye, Mona-kitty!” She looked at her mother with excitement. “Mommy, Mommy! I want chocolate!”

“Alright, then!” Ann smiled. “I’ll bring Shiho along as well.”

She waved goodbye to Morgana and Goro as she walked out of the door. Goro already missed his little sister.

**Author's Note:**

> Ryuji's just napping off in his room.


End file.
